


Fruity Goodness

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape has never seen a whole pineapple before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruity Goodness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesyeuxverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/gifts).



"What is this?" Snape prodded the large spiny object.

"A pineapple. Surely you've seen a pineapple before?"

"Only in tins," said Snape haughtily.

"Well, the fresh fruit is much better, you'll find." Harry rummaged in the drawer for a knife. "Not big enough." He put it aside and pulled out another, larger one.

Laying the pineapple on its side, he sliced off the top and set it aside, then did the same to the bottom, before he began to carve away the rough brown skin in long strips.

"You're losing some of the fruit," Snape pointed out, picking up the top and scraping out a juicy bite with the knife that Harry had discarded.

"Do you want to do this, Severus?"

"Not particularly. I do enough of that sort of thing for potions."

"Then let me get on with it."

Harry finished removing the skin. He took the knife and sliced down through the center of the fruit, then split each half lengthwise. "You have to take out the core," he explained to Snape as he cut diagonally to remove the woody core from each quarter. "In the canneries they use a big circular stamp, that's how they make the rings, but this is much easier at home."

"Mm." Snape nibbled at the edge of one of the cores.

"Stop that." Harry slapped playfully at him. "You're supposed to wait until I have it all ready and let me feed it to you."

"You could use a spell to take out the core," Snape said.

Harry blinked. "Oh. I suppose so. But I rather like the way the slices look with all the angles, don't you?"

"It's the taste that's important, not the appearance."

"I like to have them look nice, too," said Harry firmly. "The same way you always made us shred everything evenly in class."

"That was for a reason, Harry. The ingredients have to be prepared in very specific ways to work correctly together."

"Well, the fruit on the plate should look good. If it looks good, it tastes better." Harry spread the pineapple slices out in fans across the plate, stepping back to admire his handiwork. He felt Snape come to stand behind him.

"This has always looked good to me," said Snape, running his hand over Harry's cock.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for lesyeuxverts00, at the request of svartalfur, who suggested Snape/Harry, prompt "pineapple".


End file.
